Au Bal masqué
by Xx Katsunarusasu xX
Summary: Les filles ont organisé pour l'anniv de Naruto un bal masqué. Lors de cette fête, Sasuke se retrouve à danser avec Sakura. Naruto ne semble pas apprécier le fait que Sasuke danse avec elle. Serait-il jaloux de Sasuke ou bien de... One-Shot, POV Sasu, LEMON SasuNaru.


_**NOTE: **Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont postées sur mon profil donc, chers anonymes, allez y faire un tour pour voir la réponse à votre review (je réponds ****__sous 48h_ maximum **sauf les week-ends**).

* * *

**Au Bal Masqué (SasuNaru)**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter cette invitation? J'aurais pas pu refuser tout bêtement, sans réfléchir?

Pendant que je rumine tout ça à voix haute, je marche dans les rues sombres de Konoha. Je regarde ma montre.

21h.

-Je serai en retard... Pff! Tant pis! Après tout, pourquoi se presser quand on a pas envie d'y aller?

Paradoxalement, j'accélère le pas. Les rues sont vides de ses habitants. Je n'ai encore croisé personne; aucune des personnes invitées.

Quel genre de fête, me demanderez-vous? Eh bien, un anniversaire; celui de mon abruti d'équipier.

Naruto...

Contrairement à ce que vous croyez, ce sont les filles (Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari et Tenten) qui se sont chargées de l'organisation de la fête dans le plus grand silence. Même Naruto n'était pas au courant jusqu'à hier. A vrai dire, personne n'était au courant.

Les filles ont organisé un bal masqué pour ses 13 ans...

J'arrive enfin devant une gigantesque demeure; la demeure Hyûga car vu la taille un rien minuscule de l'appart' de Naruto, il aurait été difficile de faire rentrer tout le monde...

Bref, je sonne et patiente. La porte s'ouvre enfin, laissant s'échapper le son des baffles de la chaîne hi-fi. Malgré le loup en forme de papillon qu'il porte sur le visage, je reconnais Lee.

-Ah, Sasuke-san! n.n Entre, il ne reste que toi! Et n'oublie pas de mettre ton masque! dit-il en prenant la pose du "Nice guy".

Je me courbe légèrement pour aquiescer et m'exécute. J'entre à l'intérieur en jetant un coup d'oeil à Lee qui referme la porte. Il revient vers moi en posant une main sur mon épaule, le sourire aux lèvres.

-n.n Ne fais pas ton timide, Sasuke-san!

-T_T Parce que j'en ai l'air?

-Euh... Nan... BON! C'est par ici!

-u.u

-Ah! Au fait! n.n Ton loup est magnifique!

-Il a rien d'extraordinaire...

Un loup banal, noir avec des ornements rouges, les trous pour les yeux donnant une impression d'yeux en amande... Vous trouvez ça extraordinaire, vous? (Katsu: Moi, oui... #bave#)

Toujours sa main sur mon épaule, il m'entraîne dans la grande salle où se trouve la source même de la musique. Une grande salle plongée dans la pénombre mais éclairée par des projecteurs multicolores. Il fait se retourner tout le monde pour annoncer ma venue.

Evidemment, les deux hystériques, masquées d'un loup en forme de papillon elles aussi, réagissent...

-O/O Sasuke-kun! Ton loup te va à ravir! Il te rend plus mystérieux!

-^/^ Et si sexy! Ca en devient excitant!

-è/é Ino! Obsédée!

-è/é Et toi, alors? Tu baves devant!

Elles se jètent maintenant des regards mitrailleures... J'en fais abstraction en soupirant, me concentrant sur les autres invités qui m'invitent à me joindre à eux.

Masqué d'un loup en forme de tête de... Loup... Kiba me tend un verre de limonade avec un grand sourire. Je dirige mon bras vers le gobelet.

-Merci.

-Dis...

-Hum?

Il se place à côté de moi en faisant signe de son menton vers une personne toute indiquée devant moi, tout au fond de la salle.

Naruto et Hinata discutent, un gobelet à la main, près du bar. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.

-Ca t'intéresse pas...

-o.ô?

-... De sortir avec?

J'écarquille les yeux. De quoi est-ce qu'il parle, là? Je me mets à rougir aussitôt.

-O/O PAS DU TOUT! JE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC LUI!

-o.ô "Lui"? Mais à qui tu penses? Je te parlais d'Hinata, moi... Attends... O.O Sasuke?! T'es gay?!

-O/Ô Hein? Mais nan! J'avais compris autre chose, c'est tout! On a le droit de se tromper, non?!

-Oh! Pardon! Excuse-moi! Bref, Hinata, elle t'intéresse ou pas?

-T_T Bah non, pourquoi?

-Pour rien. Juste pour savoir. Je te laisse, je vais me trémousser sur la piste de danse. A plus!

-T_T C'est ça, à plus.

Je soupire et me repenche sur mon gobelet. Soudain, je me remets à rougir en pensant à ce que j'ai dit précédement.

Pourquoi ai-je pensé à Naruto en premier lieu?!

Je secoue vivement la tête pour effacer les quelques éventuelles hypothèses qui pourraient se rajouter à mon esprit. Sakura, me voyant ainsi, s'avance vers moi.

-Tout va bien, Sasuke-kun?

-Oui... c'est juste... Non, rien.

-Sasuke-kun?

-Quoi?

Ses pommettes prennent soudain une teinte rosée.

-Tu... Tu veux bien... danser avec moi?

-Et pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas plutôt à Lee? Il en meurt d'impatience...

Et je ne mens pas: Lee boude presque en nous regardant du fond de la salle.

-Je n'en doute pas mais...

-Mais?

Elle rosit encore plus, devenant bientôt rouge. Elle finit néanmoins sa phrase si prévisible...

-... ce n'est pas lui que j'aime...

-Et bien moi, ça ne m'enchante pas de danser. Et surtout pas avec toi.

Le coeur brisé littéralement, elle baisse les yeux.

-Comme tu voudras...

Elle repart finalement comme elle est venue.

Katsu: #mains sur les hanches# T'aurais au moins pu faire un effort pour elle! T'es galant qu'avec les mecs, ma parole!

Sasu: èé D'où tu me fais porter le chapeau!? C'est toi l'auteure, non? C'est toi la responsable du tournant de l'histoire!

Katsu: #réalisant# Ah c'est vrai! Ben je vais corriger ça, alors! Un peu de SasuSaku, ça fait de mal à personne! n.n Hein, Sasu!

Sasu: #mains sur le visage, tête rejetée en arrière# Noooooooooooooooooon!

Katsu: #comprend tout de travers# n.n Même lui est d'accord, alors...

Kiba vient me rejoindre sans m'en être rendu compte tout de suite. Il se penche à mon oreille.

-Si même Sakura ne t'intéresse pas, tu devrais douter de ta virilité...

Comme si Kiba avait touché juste, je m'empourpre immédiatement. Je me tourne vers lui, vexé.

-Tu débites souvent des conneries pareilles? Je vais corriger mon erreur, si ça peut t'aider à y voir plus clair!

Joignant le geste à la parole, je rattrape Sakura.

-Sakura!

Elle se retourne ensuite, surprise. Par le fruit du hasard (mais j'en doute), la musique latine se change en valse. La valse étant accordée à des couples parfaitement en symbiose, je commence à reconsidérer la chose dans ma tête.

Devrais-je renoncer et me faire de nouveau insulter par ce chien d'Inuzuka? Non. J'ai une réputation à tenir et je ne veux pas que ce crétin croit quoique ce soit de malsain.

Je déglutis et tends ma main vers elle.

-Sakura... M'accorderais-tu cette danse?

Sakura a finalement atteint le seuil critique du rougissement. Elle baisse ses yeux écarquillés en bafouillant.

-Je... e... Avec plaisir...

Encore sous le choc, elle me tend une main temblante et hésitante. Je l'empoigne délicatement et la tire doucement vers moi, faisant se frôler nos deux corps l'un à l'autre. Et évidemment, ce geste n'a pas échappé aux yeux d'Ino...

-AAAAH!? Pourquoi Sasuke-kun a invité Sakura et pas moi?!

Je ne fais plus attention à elle mais j'ai pu la voir rembarrer Chôji, toujours énervée en nous fixant.

Je me reconcentre sur la valse et guide ma partenaire. Elle avait un peu de mal au début mais elle a bien vite compris le truc. Elle sourit à chaque mouvement en coordination avec le mien, se félicitant de réussir à suivre. Je m'en amuse.

-Hff! Pas la peine de te t'auto-féliciter. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à savoir danser une valse. C'est à la portée de tout le monde.

-Peut-être bien...

Elle me sourit tendrement mais je ne lui renvois pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse des idées, non plus.

La valse prend fin sous les applaudissements de nos camarades.

Je retourne vaquer à mes occupations. A savoir: Regarder le ciel étoilé par l'une des fenêtres de la grande salle. Mais une voix vient me déranger.

-Sasuke? Tu te joins pas à nous?

C'est Shikamaru.

-Non, j'en ai pas l'envie. J'en ai déjà assez fait de la soirée avec Sakura, tu vois...

-Hmm... Sûr, ça devait être galère... Enfin... Surtout pour toi...

Je soupire sans ménagement.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire...

-Shikamaru! On va commencer! Tu peux allez éteindre les projecteurs verts et bleus? Je m'occupe du reste!

C'est Temari qui venait d'hurler ces directives à Shikamaru qui lui répond aussitôt.

-Ouais! Pfuuu... Galère...

-Qu'est-ce qu'elles préparent encore, les filles?

Il commence à s'éloigner.

-On va encore danser mais c'est le hasard qui va décider des partenaires. Bref, encore un truc chiant...

-Et surtout un truc de filles...

-Ouais...

-MAIS TU VAS TE MAGNER LE CUL, OUAIS!?

-RHOOOO! C'EST BON, J'Y VAIS!

Je soupire et me fait appeler à mon tour.

-SASUKE! TU VIENS OU QUOI!?

-Ouaaaais...

Les mains dans les poches, je rejoins tout le groupe réuni autour d'une grande table ronde. Tenten prend un bocal et le pose en plein milieu. Hinata prend soin de découper des papiers et de les disposer sur la table. Pendant ce temps, Temari explique.

-Vous allez chacun marquer votre nom et mettre le papier dans le bocal. Quand ce sera fait, je mélangerai les papiers et laisserai le maître de la soirée piocher les papiers par deux, désignant ainsi les couples de danseurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui est le maître de cette soirée, je suppose...

Comme si on avait pas compris qu'on était à l'anniversaire de Naruto... (Katsu: Bon, à la limite, y'a peut-être Chôji qui ne le sait pas... On lui a peut-être juste dit qu'il y avait buffet à volonté ce soir...)

Temari se retourne vers Hinata.

-Tu as fini?

-Ou... Oui.

-Bien. Tu peux distribuer?

-Euh oui.

Ce qu'elle fait. Passé quelques secondes, le bocal se remplie progressivement de papiers. Temari empoigne le bocal et le secoue comme une malade. Elle le pose finalement sous le nez de Naruto assis à sa gauche. Il plonge une main dans le bocal et sort deux bouts de papiers.

-Alors... Gaara et Tenten.

Les deux se regardent, un peu gênés. Les autres se mettent à huer positivement, avec des regards coquins... Quelle bande de gamins...

Naruto continue d'énumérer les couples: Lee et Sakura, Neji et Hinata, Ino et Kiba, Chôji et Temari. (Shino, Kankuro et Shikamaru s'occupent des sons et lumières)

Complètement ailleurs, je n'ai pas tout de suite fait attention aux sifflements ni aux regards qu'on m'adresse. Je me tourne vers l'assemblée. Je jète un regard à Naruto.

Il détourne son regard, à peine a-t-il croisé le mien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Temari vient m'éclaicir.

-Ben reste plus que vous deux, les gars!

-O.O QUOI!? TU VEUX DIRE QU'ON

-^_^ Vous allez former le couple vedette de cette soirée!

Je prie intérieurement pour me réveiller mais rien à faire: Je ne rêve pas...

La musique démarre, n'arrangeant rien à l'affaire. Tout le monde se lève en rejoignant leur partenaire. Reste Naruto et moi... Temari, qui n'est pas encore sur la piste, se tourne vers nous.

-Allez, vous deux! Bougez-vous! C'est pas non plus un drame!

Je jète un regard noir à Temari qui la refroidit.

-"Pas un drame"?! Je tiens à te signaler que c'est avec Naruto que tu veux me faire danser, là! Encore Sakura, c'est passable! Mais Naruto..!

-Excusez-moi, je... je vais prendre un peu l'air...

Naruto, qui venait de s'exprimer timidement, sort sous nos yeux sur le balcon. Temari revient à moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi? Je suis pas psy!

-C'est son anniversaire et il déprime? Il est vraiment bizarre...

-"Déprimer" tout court est bizarre chez lui...

Dans une plainte, je me lève et contourne Temari qui me suit du regard.

-Où tu vas comme ça?

-Lui parler.

Je m'écarte finalement de cette ambiance festive pour pénétrer dans le silence nocturne qui siège sur le balcon. Naruto (avec un loup orange et blanc comme un renard ressemblant au mien), accoudé à la barre, semble complètement ailleurs. Il fixe la pleine lune d'un air mélancolique. J'avance tout doucement à côté de lui et l'imite.

Naruto parle à voix basse. Une voix que je n'avais jamais entendu ou presque. Une voix calme et reposée.

-La lune est vraiment belle, ce soir...

Katsu: #souriante, rougissante# Je sais, je sais! Je suis magnifique!

Sasu: #un paquet de pop-corn dans une main, son autre index devant la bouche# Chuuut! Laisse-nous profiter! Naru n'a jamais été aussi romantique et sexy dans ses paroles!

Katsu: Oups, pardon, on reprend... Je voulais juste montrer que, dans quasi toutes mes fics, je fais des allusion à moi-même*.

*(Ka-TSUKI=LUNE)

-Naruto? Tu te sens bien?

-C'est pas plutôt à moi de te dire ça? Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.

-Détrompe-toi, je ne m'inquiète pas.

-...

-Tu veux pas rentrer?

Naruto se retourne soudain vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pour que Temari me force à danser avec toi? Ah ça, pas question!

Un peu sceptique, mais comme si c'était tout naturel, je ne crois pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il vient de dire. Je me rapproche de lui qui recule un peu le haut de son corps. D'un geste brusque, je soulève son loup, découvrant ainsi ses joues rosies.

-Ton visage me dit le contraire... dis-je en remettant correctement son loup.

Il détourne ainsi son visage honteux et boudeur à la fois.

-Tu m'as juste surpris, ça n'a rien à voir...

-On va dire que "oui" pour te faire plaisir.

-Mais je mens pas!

-Si tu veux..!

-èé Grrr!

-Alors... tu ne veux VRAIMENT pas danser avec moi?

-Nan!

-Sûr?

-Nan!

-Ah? T'es pas sûr, maintenant?

-Arrête de m'embrouiller!

Je ricane et commence à rentrer.

-Comme tu voudras. Je vais demander à Sakura après qu'elle ait fini avec Lee.

Je rentre à l'intérieur et m'avance dans la salle. Soudain, une poigne me saisit par le bras. Je me retourne et observe le visage de Naruto dont les yeux sont détournés.

Je souris en coin.

-Un problème?

-Je... Je... Je veux bien danser... avec toi...

-C'est ce que j'ai dit à propos de Sakura qui t'a fait te décider?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Tu sais pas mentir, Naruto. C'est peut-être ta seule qualité...

-èé

-C'est bon, me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. De toute façon, je vais faire l'effort de pas être désagréable ce soir en premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

-o.ô Ah? Parce qu'il y en a un deuxième?

A vrai dire, non...

-Peut-être... Tu verras bien...

Il me regarde, perplexe. Je le tire de sa réflexion en le tirant par le bras, tout en montrant les invités qui nous regardent de la piste de danse.

-On nous attend.

Toujours aggripé à mon bras, Naruto hoche la tête en me cachant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? On dirait Hinata.

Il redresse son visage vers moi, probablement vexé par cette remarque.

-C'est que c'est embarassant! Danser avec son rival pour son anniversaire..! C'est le monde à l'envers!

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre et viens... lui dis-je en le tirant vers les autres.

Temari s'avance.

-Te voilà enfin, Naruto! T'as pas honte de faire ton gamin, à ton âge?

Naruto dévit violemment la tête sur le côté en sortant un "Ku!" du fond de sa gorge. Temari sourit.

-Tu fais ton timide?

Naruto écarquille les yeux et se retourne vers la blonde.

-PAS DU TOUT!

-Eh ben, va ouvrir le bal!

Naruto, pris au dépourvu, ne semble plus avoir de quoi rétorquer Temari. Il soupire en déviant ses yeux, boudant presque.

-D'accord...

Il me jète un petit regard pénaud comme s'il me suppliait de l'aider. Je lui souffle un "Ca ira" qui le fait soupirer encore une fois. Temari fait soudain de grands signes aux trois techniciens. Aussitôt après, la musique démarre. Temari annonce la couleur.

-n.n Nous danserons à nouveau sur une valse!

Tous réagirent en coeur.

-O.O ENCORE!?

-n.n Bonne chance à tous!

Un brouhaha s'ensuit, rythmé par des "ouais...", des "je vais te tuer...", des "au secours...", des "la honte..!" et j'en passe. Je me tourne vers mon nouveau partenaire qui ne semble pas vouloir bouger de là où il est. Je le sors de ses pensées en me mettant face à lui. Je lui tends ma main droite. Il déglutit puis me regarde dans les yeux.

-M'accorderais-tu cette danse... Naruto..?

Il creuse ses épaules en les avançant d'une manière gênée, enfouissant le plus possible sa tête entre elles, détournant au passage ses yeux azurs. Il me tend alors sa main qui se ferme d'un coup, se demandant sûrement s'il ne serait pas préférable de décliner l'invitation, quitte à décevoir tous ses invités qui s'impatientent. Il rouvre finalement sa main et l'avance doucement vers la mienne.

Je le surprends en entremêlant nos doigts, refermant doucement mon emprise. Pour tout avouer, je me surprends moi-même.

Pourquoi un tel rapprochement si soudain? Est-ce parce que j'ai promis de lui être agréable ce soir? C'est tout de même un peu trop...

Je pose mon autre main dans son dos puis le tire vers moi. Il me regarde dans les yeux un bref instant avant de les tourner en bafouillant.

-S... Sasuke... tu... tu pourrais... t'éloigner un petit peu..?

Je me rends compte de mon agissement.

-E... Excuse-moi...

-...

-On peut y aller?

Il me répond par un hochement de tête. Je démarre sous les regards des invités, signifiant le signal de leur départ.

Naruto baisse les yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements pour ne pas se tromper. Je penche un peu ma tête vers lui.

-C'est bon? Tu arrives à suivre?

-Hm...

Un peu soucieux, je pose une nouvelle question.

-Tu te sens bien?

Naruto pose soudain son front contre mon torse. Il me répond à voix basse.

-Non... Pas vraiment...

Je ralentis d'un coup puis m'arrête. Il s'écarte un peu de moi. Alors que je m'apprête à lui reposer une question similaire, il se détourne de moi.

-Je vais m'arrêter là pour ce soir... Ca va trop loin...

Il sort de la pièce. Je reste perplexe. Je me tourne vers les invités mais personne n'a l'air d'avoir remarqué que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Je sors à mon tour de la pièce, le cherchant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète autant pour lui, maintenant? Qu'est-il arrivé au garçon égoïste que je suis censé être? Me voilà maintenant à me préoccuper de la santé (mentale) de mon rival..!

Je cherche dans un des longs couloirs de la demeure. Rien.

C'est un véritable labyrinthe...

J'ouvre une à une les portes du couloir. Arrivé presque au bout du couloir, j'entends des pleurs. Je suis les plaintes pour retrouver leur propriétaire. J'entrouvre la porte d'où viennent les pleurs. Une ombre recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce me tourne le dos mais un rayon lunaire vient se poser sur ce corps, me laissant voir la chevelure blonde de Naruto et son loup sur le sol. J'entrouvre un peu plus la porte et me faufile à l'intérieur. Je retire mon loup et le laisse tomber sur le sol. Je m'accroupis derrière lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Il sursaute sans se retourner.

-Naruto... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

-Laisse-moi tranquille... Je veux pas te voir... J'ai besoin d'être seul...

Je soupire.

-C'est parce que tu aurais préféré danser avec Sakura plutôt qu'avec moi?

-Ca n'a rien à voir... Si tu ne sais rien, laisse-moi...

-Je ne demande que ça, savoir!

Il se retourne violemment vers moi, sourcils froncés, visage rougi, faisant désagréger des parcelles de larmes dans les airs.

-FOUS-MOI LA PAIX! DEPUIS QUAND TU TE PREOCCUPES DE MOI, D'ABORD!?

-DEPUIS QU'ON FORME UNE EQUIPE, DOBE!

Naruto reste sans voix tout comme moi je découvre la phrase que j'ai prononcé. Je ressasse les divers évènements qui pourraient justifier cette réponse tout droit sortie de nulle part.

C'est pourtant vrai. Après tout, je lui avais donner mon repas alors que Kakashi-sensei nous en avait formellement interdit. Je l'ai sauvé de l'attaque d'Haku en me jettant devant lui. Je l'ai aussi sauvé d'une certaine manière lors de l'examen chûnin dans la forêt quand les ninjas d'Oto nous ont pris en embuscade...

Tout ça pour en revenir au fait que je ne l'ai jamais detesté. Mais surtout, que cette phrase ne venait pas de nulle part.

Elle venait du coeur.

Naruto se retourne complètement en reculant. Un sourire nerveux s'empare de son visage alors qu'il continue de reculer pour se retrouver bloqué par le mur en dessous de la fenêtre.

-Et alors?... Ca ne change rien à mon problème... Laisse-moi seul...

-Je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas dévoilé la cause de ton mal-être.

Un sanglot le secoue. Fuyant mon regard, il bafouille.

-Tu ne comprends pas que ça me fait encore plus mal... de te voir en face de moi?! Surtout après... ce qui s'est passé ce soir..!

-..?

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre si... je te disais que j'espérais un meilleur... cadeau que celui que tu m'offres ce soir..!

-Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas en mesure de comprendre?

Un bras sur son visage tentant de stopper l'afflux de larmes, il me répond.

-PARCE QUE LES SENTIMENTS QUE TU EPROUVES POUR MOI N'ONT RIEN A VOIR AVEC LES MIENS!

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Naruto...

-Tais-toi...

-Quels sont les sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi?

-Tais-toi...

-Réponds-moi.

-...

-Si ce n'est que de l'amitié ou au contraire de la haine que tu éprouves pour moi, certe, nos sentiments sont diamétralement opposés... Tout du moins, c'est ce que je commence à comprendre en voyant tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ce soir jusqu'à maintenant...

Naruto relève son visage vers moi, surpris.

-Maintenant, à toi de parler...

-Je...

Naruto déglutit. Il déverse encore quelques larmes avant de prononcer les mots qu'il retenait au fond de sa gorge nouée.

-... Je t'aime... Sasuke..!

Soulagé de ce poids, il fond en larmes. Je m'avance vers lui, toujours accroupi. A un mètre de lui, il rouvre ses yeux et se jète dans mes bras. Je le reserre aussi fort que lui. Se calmant doucement, je le force à se tenir sur ses jambes. Je le plaque au mur où il se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. Il redresse son visage vers moi, rouge et interrogateur. Je lui murmure...

-Joyeux anniversaire... Naruto...

... avant de fondre mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après un court instant figé, Naruto se laisse aller et me laisse l'accès à sa bouche, rencontrant au passage le comité d'accueil très restreint: Sa langue.

Alors que le baiser devient plus passionné, mes mains plaquées des deux côtés du corps de mon amour viennent s'aventurer maintenant sur son corps. Je descends la fermeture éclair de son blouson orange avant de passer mes mains sous son T-shirt, le faisant frémir. Tout en remontant le T-shirt qui cache ce magnifique teint halé, je romps le baiser pour venir goûter, sucer, mordiller voire mordre le cou de Naruto qui pousse quelques gémissements d'aises, profitant du moment pour poser ses mains dans mon dos, me reserrant contre lui.

-Hnn... Sasuke...

-Laisse-toi aller...

Le T-shirt remonté au dessous des épaules, je fais passer ma langue autour d'un des petits bouts de chairs roses à l'emplacement de son coeur. Je sens ses doigts s'enfoncer plus en profondeur dans les plis de mon vêtement alors qu'il essaie tant bien que mal à se retenir de gémir en tenant entre ses dents le collier que l'Hokage lui avait confié. Je me détache de son téton et me rapproche de son oreille.

-Ne te retiens pas... Je veux t'entendre gémir...

Il lâche le collier pour pouvoir me répondre.

-Mais... Les autres pourraient

-Nous sommes bien trop loin... Ils n'entendront rien...

-Sasuke... Hnn..!

Je me réempare de ses lèvres, de sa bouche. Mes mains viennent se poser dans le bas de son dos, glissant lentement jusqu'aux fesses. Un nouveau gémissement de Naruto à ce passage. Je sens soudain une dûreté contre mon bas-ventre. Je retire mes mains et les reposent contre le mur, de chaque côté des hanches de mon équipier.

Naruto gémit encore plus fort lorsque je commence à me frotter à cette dûreté par des mouvements de bassin. Je quitte les lèvres de Naruto et m'accroche doucement à sa jugulaire de mes dents, poussant des râles de plaisir intense mal contenus. Naruto halète plus fortement encore, son regard sûrement perdu par trop d'émotions intenses d'un seul coup.

A mon tour, mon entrejambe fait des siennes. Elle ne tarde pas à être dans le même état que celle de Naruto. Je me décolle un peu de lui pose une main sur le devant de son pantalon pour défaire sa braguette maintenant tordue par l'érection. Après l'avoir ouvert, je tire Naruto vers moi par les hanches puis pose enfin ma main gauche dans le bas de son dos tandis que je lèche allègrement deux de mes doigts de mon autre main que je plonge ensuite dans son boxer, à l'entrée de son intimité.

Naruto réagit au quart de tour.

-Sasuke... Pas là... HnnNN!

-Détends-toi... Tout se passera bien...

J'observe le visage toujours rouge de Naruto. Il hoche la tête, plus vraiment sûr de ce qu'il veut. Je me reconcentre sur mon entreprise de dépucelage. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule gauche de Naruto, fais glisser ma main gauche le long de la cuisse puis de la jambe de Naruto avant d'arrêter ma progression au dessous de son genou pour la soulever en la collant à ma hanche gauche. Enfin, j'introduis un premier doigt dans l'intimité de mon amour qui ne peut retenir un petit cri aigü à cette entrée si soudaine. J'effectue un va-et-vient tout en introduisant un second doigt que Naruto n'a pas vu venir, lui arrachant un autre petit cri moins aigü. Naruto commence par se déhancher de lui-même, me facilitant la tâche. Son corps à ma merci se frotte délicieusement au mien, me tirant des râles semblables à ceux d'une bête.

Naruto souffle soudain à mon oreille entre trois gémissements.

-Hnn..! Sasuke..! Hnnn HNN! Encore..! Haa hnNN...

Les mots magiques ont résonné dans mon oreille comme un doux carillon: Naruto en voulait plus. Il voulait aller plus loin.

Je retire doucement mes doigts de son intimité pour ne pas provoquer de geste brusque qui risquerait de le tendre, réduisant ainsi tout mon travail à néant. Je repose la jambe de Naruto et ouvre délicatement ma braguette. Je viens ensuite attraper de mes deux mains chaque côté du haut de son pantalon en me collant totalement lui, ma joue gauche contre la sienne. Je descends son pantalon lentement jusqu'à mi-cuisses, entraînant par la même occasion son boxer, en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Je t'aime, Naruto... et je vais te le prouver ici et maintenant...

Je m'aggripe ensuite à ses cuisses et le soulève d'un coup, tout en le plaquant contre le mur. Je le pénètre ensuite sans crier gare. Il rejète sa tête en arrière en poussant un cri de douleur, bientôt recouvert par des cris de jouissance. Il s'accroche alors à mon cou de ses bras puis à mon bassin de ses jambes, me faisant lâcher prise. J'entame une série de coups de reins en lui, m'appuyant contre le mur de mes mains. Des râles plus forts s'échappent de ma gorge alors que Naruto gémit à mon oreille. Il niche ensuite sa tête dans mon cou, soufflant dans le creux.

Je n'ai presque plus la force de le maintenir ainsi contre le mur. Pour en terminer au plus vite, je donne encore quelques coups de boutoirs bien rectilignes faisant crier Naruto qui atteignait déjà l'orgasme. Un afflux de liquide traverse mon membre pour venir se répendre en Naruto qui ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, m'aspergant de sa semence.

Je me retire et nous fais glisser lentement contre le mur en reprenant mon souffle. Une fois au sol, je jète un coup d'oeil à Naruto qui reprend lui aussi son souffle en remontant son pantalon. Il pousse soudain un petit cri aigü qui le décourage de bouger. Je me penche vers lui avec un petit sourire.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

Je lui enfile sous-vêtement et pantalon tandis qu'il enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Je referme ensuite ma braguette. Je m'assois correctement devant lui et le reserre contre moi, respirant son odeur. Je lui demande à voix basse, brisant ainsi le silence de la nuit.

-Alors... il t'a plu, ton cadeau d'anniversaire?

Soudain, Naruto éclate de rire.

-Ah ça oui! C'est même le plus beau que j'ai jamais eu!

Je l'écarte un peu de moi pour croiser son regard. Il me sourit amoureusement. Je lui renvoie en m'approchant doucement de son visage.

-Content qu'il te plaise...

-Sasuke...

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, le plus tendrement possible. Lorsque je me détache de lui, Naruto jète soudain un regard derrière moi en un "Hein?" puis un "HAAAAAA!" en pointant quelque chose du doigt à l'entrée de la pièce. Perplexe, je me retourne aussi sec.

Ce "quelque chose" est en réalité le groupe d'invité qui vient de découvrir le pot-au-rose...

Je déglutis, sentant qu'il va falloir s'expliquer sur ce soudain rapprochement entre nous deux. Contre toute attente, le public se met à hurler et noux féliciter.

-Naruto-san! Sasuke-san! Félicitations! L'amour est la plus grande épreuve de la jeunesse et vous avez réussi à surmonter cet obstacle!

-n/n Naruto-kun..!

Les autres restent muets en souriant... Sauf Ino...

-== AAAARGH! COMMENT NARUTO A PU ATTIRER SASUKE-KUN ALORS QU'IL N'A AUCUN CHARME?! LE SORT S'ACHARNE!

-èé Tais-toi un peu, Ino la truie! Si tu les insultes, je te fais rôtir! Alors, laisse-les tranquilles!

-O.o Ca va pas d'être du côté de Naruto?!

-n.n Si, je vais très bien. C'est parce que leur amour est réciproque que nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.

-é_è T'as pas tort, Grand Front...

Je soupire de soulagement. Alors que je rouvre les yeux, Naruto me vole un baiser devant tout le monde. Tous se mirent à huer et siffler alors que je lui réponds en l'enlaçant.

Le reste de la soirée se termine sur le déballage de cadeau. Un manga, une peluche, des fringues, un canard en plastique...

Nous rentrons finalement. Je fais le chemin avec Naruto.

-Sasuke?

-Hum?

-Je peux passer la nuit chez toi? C'est que c'est encore loin chez moi et je tiens déjà plus debout...

-Y'a rien de caché la dessous..?

-O/O MAIS PAS DU TOUT!

Je lui souris en répondant qu'il fait comme il veut. Il me suit finalement chez moi.

Dans ma chambre.

Dans mon lit.

Cette nuit-là nous n'avons jamais été si proche de ne faire véritablement qu'un.

**Fin**

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: #fière, filets de vapeurs qui sortent du nez# ^-^ Encore un chef d'oeuvre de Katsuki!

SasuNaru: #se papouillent#

Katsu: #se retourne vers eux# Hé, vous deux!

SasuNaru: Ouiiii?

Katsu: n.n J'ai fait un bonus de fin...

Naru: o.ô Un bonus de fin?

Katsu: n.n Viiiii! Vous voulez lire?

Sasu: o.ô C'est quoi?

Katsu: #tout naturellement# du NaruSasu.

Sasu: #mains sur le visage, tête rejetée en arrière# Noooooooooooooooooon!

Katsu: ^_^ Et si!

**Bonus de fin**

Après nous être rendus l'un à l'autre, je m'écroule aux côtés de Naruto. Après quelques instants, je le regarde. Je hausse un sourcil: Il semble soucieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'as l'air ailleurs...

-T'as oublié mon troisième cadeau...

-o.ô Quel troisième cadeau?

Soudain, il s'approche de moi avec un sourire qui me met mal à l'aise. Il passe délicatement sa langue sur ses dents; dents devenues crocs. Il me regarde intensément de ses yeux bleus devenant rouges écarlates. Ses jolies petites moustaches s'accentuent énormément.

Il me répond d'une voix assurée et terriblement sexy.

-Ton pucelage...

Je me crispe aussitôt, les joues aussi rouges que ces yeux qui m'hypnotisent. Ma voix retentit maintenant dans tout Konoha.

-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU RS!

**Bonus de fin_ Fin!**

Xx Katsunarusasu xX

Katsu: #morte de rire# XD Hé voilà! Kyûbi Naruto t'as cassé la rondelle!

Sasu: #une douleur aigüe dans le bas du dos, il se crispe# _ Et ça fait très mal!

Naru: éè Mon pauvre Sasu..! #s'avance vers lui# Je t'ai fait mal?

Sasu: #s'enfuit vitesse Mach 5# AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!

Naru: #tendant une main tremblante en le regardant partir# O.Q Sasu..!

Katsu: #affolée# Kuso! Je crois que je l'ai traumatisé! Je vous rassure, je vais le calmer et tout rentrera dans l'ordre! Kisu!


End file.
